


The Comfort Zone

by Thalia_Melpomene



Category: HGTV - Fandom, Property Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia_Melpomene/pseuds/Thalia_Melpomene
Summary: Desdemona Chance is chosen to appear on the newest Property Brother's HGTV show.
Kudos: 1





	The Comfort Zone

“Please stop,” Desdemona cried. “I’m gonna lose it…”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to,” he says just as his mouth delved deeper between her thighs, his tongue teasing at her innermost core. 

Tremors took over her entire body and she could no longer hold back. She screamed. “I’m gonna cum!”

Desdemona tried to pull herself away from the tender torture he was putting her through but there was no escape. He had her locked down like a vice, greedily partaking of his handy work as her juices continued to flow. All she could do was squirm beneath him which only fueled the flames of his excitement. 

“Ummm,” he moaned. His hot breath traveling through her moistness like a current, making her shiver all the more.

Once he’d gotten his fill, he loosened his grip and sat up just enough to witness the last of her tremors. He gently parted her titian nether lips with his fingers so that he could gaze upon the pinkness of her pussy. He watches in awe of the beautiful contrast. The mere sight of it instantly made his already engorged cock swell.

As the quakes slowly subside, Desdemona tried to gain her composure. She’d never had such a fierce orgasm that wasn’t by her own hands. She felt a little embarrassed and exposed.

“Thank you?”

He laughed at her response. “Oh my dear don’t thank me yet. I am nowhere near done with you...”

She felt his warm breath getting closer and closer to her pussy again. Teasing at her clitoris. Making her quiver. “We really shouldn’t…”

Before she could finish her sentence he was nibbling her swollen clit while slowly gliding his finger into her moist passage. Then another finger. And another.

“Oh!”

“You’re so tight. Relax…” he says as he slowly fucks her with his fingers. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just want to make you feel good.”

Gently, he parts her legs farther as he climbs above her. He nestles his swollen tip just outside of her wetness, allowing her a moment for her body to yearn for him. To need him to be inside of her, fucking her.

He kisses her mouth as he sweetly pinches her erect nipples. “You are so fucking perfect, Desdemona.”

He takes his massive cock in his hand and rubs it back and forth against her clitoris. Her hips instantly try to match his rhythm and her juices begin to build up once more. He lets the weight of it fall against her. 

“Say yes,” he says. “Say yes or I won’t fuck you.”

“Oh my God, please…”

“I wanna hear you say it,” he insists. “Tell me to fuck you. Order me to FUCK you!”

Desdemona is too far gone to resist the beautiful man staring down at her. “Fuck me…”

He grins and shakes his head at her. “I don’t believe for one minute you want me to,” he teases as he holds his cock in his hand again and uses it to part her nether lips, drenching it in her moistness.

“Fuck me,” she says, trying to take in a big enough breath. “Fuck me! FUCK ME!”

“Ah… That’s what I wanted to hear.”

He glides the head in. Just the head. The contrast between her mocha skin against his olive tones and watching the tip of his cock disappear into her tender pinkness stirred inside of him like a storm. 

Slowly, deliberately he invaded. Every inch of his thickness making a home inside her divine tightness. 

“I can’t take it all,” she cried.

“Yes you can…” he whispers as he eases her leg over his shoulder, forcing her to tilt her hips ever so slightly. 

Deeper still. He guides his cock inside of her until none of it was visible. “Tell me again what you want.”

“Fuck me!”

He pulls out of her almost entirely and the sensation of that, after being so completely filled, makes Desdemona tremble. With absolutely no abandon he begins to fuck her. 

“Desi!!!”

Desdemona looks up at the beautiful man above her, fucking her. She closes her eyes.

“Desi!!!!!”

His thrusts begin to lose their passion. He hands lose their grip. 

“No, no, no…”

He smiles down at her as he slowly fades away into oblivion until he is gone.

“Desi!!!!!!!”

“What dammit!” she answers as she turns off the power to her vibrator and quickly slips it under her pillow.

“You have a phone call.”

“You… interrupted me for a fucking phone call!”

“They said it’s important,” her roommate yells from the other side of the door. “Something about HGTV or something…”

“Oh my God! Are you serious?”

Desdemona jumps up and runs into the other room, still naked, and grabs the phone.

“Good morning. This is Desdemona Chance. How may help you?”


End file.
